


A Tough Detective

by peterscanavino



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Both Sonny and Rafael agree that Sonny is a very, very good detective.





	A Tough Detective

Rafael silently hums as he re-checks today’s emails, rolling his eyes when he comes across one in particular — from Carmen reminding him about his meeting with Buchanan later this week.

After a few quiet more minutes, making sure all his pending emails are read, he reaches over to place his phone on the nightstand, all too gentle so not to wake up the angel that’s currently snuggled up on his chest.

Unfortunately, that didn’t work too well when Sonny starts squirming around, causing a small chuckle to tumble from Rafael’s lips.

Sonny catches his attention when he mumbles out, “‘m a good d’tective, Raf..”, his voice dripping with sleep and he smiles at that. It's certaintly not the first time their little talks with each other got carried into Sonny's dream land, and Rafael never thought he'd find someone sleep talking so precious before the first time he heard Sonny's. His lips get all pouty and he'd slur a lot and frankly, Rafael cherishes every bit of it.

_“So, Rafi. Let’s say hypothetically, I decide one day that I want to be a lawyer. How do you think I’ll do?”_  
_“I think you’ll be an amazing lawyer, Sonny.”_  
_“Yeah? You think so?”_  
_“Of course, you’re my smart little baby lawyer already, aren’t you?”_  
_“And what if I decide to stay a detective?”_  
_“Then that’s great, too”_  
_“Uh-huh?”_  
_“Yes. What? You don’t believe me when I say you’re a good detective?”_  
_“I’m a great detective, Rafael!”_

“Yes, you are, sweetheart”, Rafael whispers as he places a light kiss into the soft fluff of Sonny’s hair, the arm he already has around Sonny's shoulders tightening ever so slightly.

“I run… r’lly fast”, Sonny surprisingly adds more, even as the weight of his head is fully back on Rafael's chest. It's one of the rare times when Rafael can talk with a what-seems-to-be-asleep-Sonny, and so he tries his chance.

“The absolute fastest”, he responds with another kiss, this time to his forehead, as he wraps their thick blanket around the blond’s naked shoulders. Sonny always sleeps with barely anything on at nights and then goes to whine about how cold he is the next morning.

“I c’n be tough too..”, Sonny decided to bury his nose further into the crook of Rafael’s neck, all while his entire body shifts into Rafael's hold more,  the movement tickling and amusing him because what Sonny just did was  _so freaking cute_. And to add to that look, Sonny's nose does that thing where it twitches a little —  _like a small bunny_ , Rafael thought to himself.

“Yeah. You’re a very strong detective, lovely”, Rafael grins and dips down for a final smooch on the tip of Sonny’s pinkish nose. “Those bad guys don’t even dare to look at you, do they?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but-! I just wanted to write a short fluffy drabble. Hope you enjoyed this silly thing ❤
> 
> I just really enjoyed how it's all like:  
>  _Sonny: **[snuggling into the blankets]** I'm such a tough detective.  
>  Rafael: **[kissing his cheeks]** Yep. The most toughest._


End file.
